<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The SU Cast Plays: Among Us by Dimonds456</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725120">The SU Cast Plays: Among Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimonds456/pseuds/Dimonds456'>Dimonds456</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crewmates - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Imposter, Other, Su x among us, play along! See if you can guess who!, steven universe x among us, two imposters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimonds456/pseuds/Dimonds456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All of this is dialogue! Play along and see if you can figure out who the Imposters are!</p><p>Some characters do lie, so keep an eye out for that, too!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connverse, Steven Universe / Connie Maheswaran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The SU Cast Plays: Among Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here’s our competitors, followed by their usernames and their colors:</p><p>SU plays Among Us<br/>1.	Steven (Told you I) (Yellow)<br/>2.	Connie (You fool I) (Orange)<br/>3.	Spinel (Spins) (Pink)<br/>4.	Amethyst (urnext) (Purple)<br/>5.	Ruby (Cowboy) (Red)<br/>6.	Pearl (Pearl) (Cyan)<br/>7.	Peridot (PeriCLOD) (Lime green)<br/>8.	Lapis (bob) (Blue)<br/>9.	Bismuth (Bis) (Black)<br/>10.	Greg (GuitarDad) (Green)</p><p>(For Connie and Steven, I figured their people of culture, so they got memes lmao)</p><p>I imagine all of this is over a Discord chat. Play along, and have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>Dead Body Reported</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> Well that was fast.</p><p><strong>PEARL:</strong> What’s happened? Who died?</p><p><strong>PERIDOT:</strong> …urnext.</p><p><strong>SPINEL</strong> (yelling over her in shock)<strong>:</strong> AMETHYST?!</p><p><strong>AMETHYST</strong> (from beyond the grave): Barely even thirty seconds in! &gt;:(</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> Where’d you find her?</p><p><strong>PERIDOT:</strong> Her body is located just outside the cafeteria in Navigations. She was positioned close to the captain’s chair.</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> She may have been playing asteroids, then…</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> Is anyone else nearby?</p><p><strong>PERIDOT:</strong> Not that I am aware of, no.</p><p><strong>PEARL:</strong> The killer may have vented away as soon as the deed was done. As far as I know, there IS a vent in that room, yes?</p><p><strong>BISMUTH:</strong> I <em>think</em> so…?</p><p><strong>LAPIS:</strong> This is our first time playing.</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> Don’t worry about it, you’ll get it. We skipping for now?</p><p><strong>RUBY:</strong> I think so.</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> Skip!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Dead Body Reported</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> <em>TWO</em> people are dead now on top of Amethyst?</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> Who di- PEARL AND BISMUTH??</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> (Jeez Spinel, calm down.)</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> Wow, taking out the newbies. Cold.</p><p><strong>RUBY:</strong> I found Pearl in Electrical. She was closer to the door than the back.</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> Strange. The back of Electrical is one of the best places to-</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> STEVEN! It’s him!</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> What? What did I do??</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> How did you know that that’s one of the best places to kill, huh? Unless YOU did it!</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> No one said I did that in <em>this</em> game! Besides, it’s kinda common knowledge…</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> SUS!</p><p><strong>PERIDOT:</strong> Spinel. I will pay you in Earth currency- or any other form of payment you wish- to never say that again.</p><p><strong>LAPIS:</strong> What other leads do we have? Was anyone with you, Ruby?</p><p><strong>RUBY:</strong> Well, we all ran from the cafeteria down to-</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> Who all’s “we”?</p><p><strong>RUBY:</strong> Bismuth, Peridot, and me. We all ran down together, did tasks, then Peri and Bismuth broke off and turned right while I went left. Then I saw Pearl’s body as I was running past Electrical.</p><p><strong>GREG:</strong> Wait, Peridot went with Bismuth?</p><p><strong>PERIDOT:</strong> NO! I mean YES!</p><p><strong>GREG:</strong> And Bismuth is dead.</p><p><strong>PERIDOT:</strong> You don’t know where she is, though!</p><p><strong>LAPIS:</strong> Okay, Peridot, what’s YOUR story, then?</p><p><strong>PERIDOT:</strong> Okay. So Ruby, Bismuth and myself were all in the cafeteria. We ran south into Storage, then Ruby ran west while Bismuth and I went east. We both ran into Shields, then I turned back and ran to Communications.</p><p><strong>LAPIS:</strong> After you killed her.</p><p><strong>PERIDOT:</strong> I- Excuse me, Lapis, but you’re mistaken. I specifically said she died after I left.</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> Not gonna lie, you sound pretty sus.</p><p><strong>PERIDOT:</strong> There’s a vent in that room, though! The imposter could have vented in, killed Bismuth, and left!</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> That is true. I say we skip for now, but someone needs to keep an eye on Peri.</p><p><strong>LAPIS:</strong> On it.</p><p><strong>GREG:</strong> What about Pearl?</p><p><strong>RUBY:</strong> I say skip. There’s not a whole lot to go off of, soldier.</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> Skip.</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> Skip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <strong>Emergency Meeting</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> I JUST SAW PERIDOT VENT! IT’S HER!</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> Where was Lapis? She said she was gonna watch her!</p><p><strong>GREG:</strong> The page says she’s dead.</p><p><strong>PERIDOT:</strong> NononoNONO WAIT! IT WASN’T ME!</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> Prove it. Evidence is stacked pretty high…</p><p><strong>PERIDOT:</strong> I was up by the engine doing a task. Lapis was watching me. Someone came up and killed her from behind, but I couldn’t see because I had the task covering the screen!</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> So why didn’t you report the body, huh?</p><p><strong>PERIDOT:</strong> I um, you can report them??</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> …Yeah? The big button that flashes when you get close to a body?</p><p><strong>RUBY:</strong> Didn’t you report Amethyst before?</p><p><strong>PERIDOT:</strong> …I…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>            PeriCLOD was An Imposter. One remains.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> Dead Body Reported</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>GREG:</strong> Aww, they got Ruby…</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> I found her by the lower engine room. Looks like she was doing a task when she was killed.</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> Sus.</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> What? How is reporting a body suspicious?</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> You knew she was doing a task.</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> She died right in front of a panel!</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> SUS!</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> No it really isn’t!</p><p><strong>GREG:</strong> Okay okay, calm down. Let’s not point fingers just yet.</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> …Come to think of it, Greg, YOU are kinda suspicious…</p><p><strong>GREG:</strong> What? Me? How?</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> When we found the first two bodies, you didn’t really say much. Plus, you helped to frame Peridot when she was defending herself against Bismuth…</p><p><strong>GREG:</strong> That last one isn’t that big of an argument. She basically gave herself away.</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> That’s true. Peridot isn’t that good at lying.</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> True. But you also tried to bring our attention back to Pearl, even though you <em>knew</em> there wasn’t enough evidence to accuse anyone, thus trying to waste time.</p><p><strong>GREG:</strong> No, I was just trying to bring it back around again. We wound up talking about Bismuth when it was Pearl’s body that was found, right?</p><p><strong>CONNIE: </strong>Well, has anyone <em>seen</em> Greg at all?</p><p><strong>SPINEL: </strong>Nope.</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> Yeah, he was in the reactor with me.</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> Top or bottom?</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> …Bottom.</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> Near the vent that goes into the lower engine room. Gotcha.</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> For the record, I was on the other side of the ship doing the trash chute thingy.</p><p><strong>GREG:</strong> Connie, where were you?</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> Medbay. Steven and I bumped into each other at one point, he can tell you I was headed that way.</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> Mmyep. She was.</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> So we voting Greg?</p><p><strong>GREG:</strong> What? No! It wasn’t me!</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> AHA! Just what an Imposter would say!</p><p><strong>GREG:</strong> Steven, you were with me, help me out here!</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> I um- you were down there for a while. I was up doing my own thing, and I walked in after you were already in the room…</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> So dark green?</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> Greg, yep.</p><p><strong>GREG:</strong> Alright then, I guess.</p><p> </p><p>            <em>GuitarDad was not The Imposter. One remains.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> Emergency Meeting</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> Okay guys, if the Imposter gets one more kill, they win. We have to figure this out before they can.</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> Right. Okay.</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> Well, ya can rule me out. I was heading down to Oxygen when Connie called the meeting.</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> Connie and I both stayed in the cafeteria. Why would you run off?</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> Because she needed to wait for her cool down period to finish, obviously.</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> My what now?</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> Oh, don’t even! I think I’ve got it figured out. Spinel said she was in storage when Ruby was killed, right? Storage is not that far from the lower engine. It would have been really easy to sneak in, kill Ruby, then step back and blame Greg once the opportunity arose. Case. Closed.</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> …You give me too much credit. I’m not that good at plannin’ ahead.</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> Hah! Sounds like a classic ‘it wasn’t me, officer’ to me!</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> Now wait just a minute! Steven was with Greg when Ruby was killed, and he said he walked in AFTER Greg was already in the room, right? Well, the only way into the reactor- unless you’re venting- is by going past the lower engine where Ruby was killed! Why didn’t you report the body, Steven?</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> Because I didn’t go in there! I didn’t know there WAS a body! And, also, no- there are three other rooms right there near the reactor. I came from the upper engine after passing Connie near MedBay!</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> That was a while ago, though! You could have had enough time to go kill someone down in Reactor, especially if you vented first!</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> You’re agreeing with her?</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> I’m just trying to lay all the cards out on the table here, Jambud.</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> Wh- well, what about you, huh? What was YOUR route then?</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> I was in Security, then I ran up to Medbay, where I passed you. I was in Medbay when Ruby’s body was reported.</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> NOW WAIT A MINUTE! If I understand this ship at all, then that means you came from the same direction that the entrance to the Reactor is, right? Meaning you could have come from the lower engine instead!</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> You would have had to have PASSED the lower engine first along that route!</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> Hey, I never said I went that way! I could have started by going past Medbay first and doubling back!</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> So why didn’t you say that?</p><p><strong>CONNIE: </strong>Because it wasn’t relevant? No one else said where they started. That just would have made me look suspicious.</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> You sure look sus now…</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> Well, what about YOU, huh? You’ve been accusing people left and right this whole game! You called Steven suspicious back during the first round because he said something about Electrical being a dangerous place to be!</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> That is true… she may just be trying to pin blame on other people just so she can get away with it…</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> Steven, do you know me at all? I do that even when I’m <em>not</em> playing a game. You were quick to jump on both boats that accused either me or Connie, though! How do we know it’s not YOU?</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> A good point. But I know it’s not me, so it has to be one of you two. I’m just trying to figure it out, that doesn’t automatically mean I’m doing some elaborate cover-up.</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> Sus!</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> For star’s sake, Spinel, <em>please</em> stop. Can’t say I disagree though…</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> Both of you are sketchy! A-are we skipping for now?</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> Steven, we can’t! One more kill and the Imposter wins!</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> That’s his goal! He’s the Imposter!</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> That was also just a nervous Steven-y question to ask. I think Spinel’s the Imposter.</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> For the sake of argument and to give us more time to discuss, I think it’s Connie. Th-there! Now we have to keep talking it out!</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> THERE! SEE?</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> I can practically <em>hear</em> the ghosts raging from the afterlife…</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> OKAY WAIT! I- huh. Wait…</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> What? What is it?</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> Dad <em>did</em> bring up a good point. We were quick to talk about Bismuth when Pearl’s body got reported…</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> That’s because Peridot is a terrible liar and was being obvious.</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> Yes, that was unfortunate.</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> What are you talking about, Steven?</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> I’m saying that the coincidence of Peridot killing Bismuth was the perfect excuse for the Imposter to get away with it. It was a smart move to get rid of Pearl when she did…</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> How so? We all skipped the previous round because we weren’t sure.</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> But Pearl is one of the smartest gems I know, and she knows it too. And Pearl knows the Imposter like the back of her hand, after spending so long training her…</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> Me? You genuinely think it’s me now?</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> Yeah. Of the three of us, who would think ahead far enough to take out the person most likely to figure out it was you, just from your tells? Not Spinel- she doesn’t know Pearl well enough for that to have been the case. Who was the only one to comment on how fast the first meeting was called, since she was on her way to purposefully take out Pearl from the start and didn’t have enough time to do so?</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> This is all really fabricated there, Steven. Where is the evidence?</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> Well, where were you when Pearl was killed?</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> I was headed to the Upper Engine, nowhere near Electrical.</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> You mean, you ran all the way there and I never saw you come in? Even after I had <em>just left the room when the meeting was called?</em></p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> No- YOU are the Imposter, then! I was running to the room and almost made it in when the meeting was called!</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> I didn’t see you! And besides, even if you <em>were</em> headed for the Engine, you could have easily vented out of Electrical and into Security first!</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> Okay, you know what? Fair. But Spinel, where were <em>YOU</em> during all of this?</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> I was in Admin. I saw Ruby, Bismuth, and Peridot run by me, so I didn’t question it.</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> Well, I’m voting for Connie. I dare say she’s more than capable of pulling off a scheme like that. Plus, she got us to eject Dad, when he was innocent.</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> You’re accusing Connie pretty hard, Steven. That’s kinda sus…</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> I think I’m voting Steven. He really IS trying to get me kicked, and he took a lot of creative liberties to craft his story over there.</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> It’s up to you, Spinel.</p><p><strong>SPINEL:</strong> UHHH… STEVEN!!</p><p> </p><p> <em>Told you I was not The Imposter. One imposter remains.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> DEFEAT. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> I KNEW IT! It was Connie!<br/><strong>CONNIE:</strong> Whew, that one was close… Nice sleuthing, Steven.</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> Aww, thank you.</p><p><strong>AMETHYST:</strong> PERIDOT WHY DID YOU KILL ME SO FAST???</p><p><strong>PERIDOT:</strong> It was simple! I waited until everyone else had already left, and then you happened to be standing too close! I then accidentally self-reported.</p><p><strong>PEARL:</strong> Well, I have to say, based on Steven’s explanation, well played on taking me out of the game early, Connie. Excellent strategy.</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> (Evilly) Why thank you.</p><p><strong>BISMUTH:</strong> So Peridot, is that why you killed me then, too? Waited for Ruby to leave first?</p><p><strong>PERIDOT:</strong> Why yes. It was a simple plan: no witnesses. I then escaped before I could be detected.</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> So then why did you kill Lapis, too? She was your alibi!</p><p><strong>PERIDOT:</strong> The name of the game as Imposter is to eliminate as many people as possible, Connie.</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> Not when your survival depends on someone saying they didn’t see you doing anything.</p><p><strong>LAPIS:</strong> So is the whole no-witnesses thing what happened to Pearl too, or…?</p><p><strong>PERIDOT:</strong> Oh no, that was Connie.</p><p><strong>LAPIS:</strong> I know that. I’m asking her.</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> Yep! She saw me vent. So I had to take her out.</p><p><strong>PEARL:</strong> I didn’t see you vent, it was too dark. I saw you come toward me, but when you didn’t stop to do tasks, I figured you may be after me. But it was too late and she killed me before I could so much as take a few steps!</p><p><strong>GREG:</strong> This game gets intense, huh?</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> Not usually. For the most part it’s people blaming random people and then voting random people out for being “sus,” or suspicious.</p><p><strong>GREG:</strong> Oh, is <em>that</em> what that means? Yeesh, I’m getting old.</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> Anyone up for Round 2?</p><p><strong>SPINEL: </strong>NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT. I think I’d rather go play Chess. Sounds easier and less TENSE.</p><p><strong>PEARL:</strong> I’m with you there.</p><p><strong>STEVEN:</strong> …I’m so gonna get you next game…</p><p><strong>CONNIE:</strong> Oh you’re on!</p><p> </p><p>~ Fin ~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is probably one of the stupidest- but also most tense- things I’ve ever written ngl.</p><p>When I was writing this, I honestly just wanted to write the crossover. The characters playing Among Us. What could go wrong? What I did NOT expect was for it to become this tense. I honestly had no clue where the plot was going or who was going to be ejected, or who would figure stuff out, until it happened. I knew who the two Imposters were, and that’s about it. So I guess I was playing along with them, too, even though I was just writing the thing!</p><p>Did you guess right? How long did it take you? Let me know, I’m genuinely curious!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>